school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Edwards
Jason Edwards, was a main character appearing in the 8th Grade Adventures Series. He was Tom & Trent’s Science teacher from the 8th grade. He was a smart person, though he would try to be funny on a few occasions. He appeared in almost every episode in Seasons 11-17, until his final appearance in “School Daze: The End”. He returned to the series in “Chromebook Catastrophe”. He appeared again in “A Scientific Reunion”, “Allison’s Concert 5: The Missing Cat Mystery”, and the third School Daze Movie. Personality Mr. Edwards was a smart person, considering the fact that he was a teacher. He would teach Tom, Trent, and the other students about Science. He was able to speak in a british accent, and he would often entertain his students by doing so. Like Uncle Jerry, Mr. Edwards was a big fan of The Simpsons. For Example, he has a Simpsons Poster in his classroom. He also had Comic Book Guy and Sideshow Bob figures standing on his shelf. He also has a son named Drew, but at some point, Aunt Sally revealed that Drew was not Mr. Edwards’ biological son. He has a mother whom Mr. Edwards didn’t like. Aunt Sally told Tom not to bring this up in front of his teacher. Mr, Edwards made his debut in “Welcome to the 8th Grade”, and has started appearing constantly until his final appearance in “School Daze: The End”. However, he returns in the episode “Chromebook Catastrophe”, as he is seen observing Ms. Aarestad’s biology class along with other teachers. In the Advanced Education episode "The Utensils are Alive! Bernie and the 5 Stages of Grief!", he can be seen hosting a commercial-like skit in the Pie Day video made by the staff of Robinson Middle School. Appearance Mr. Edwards’ outfits varied throughout the series, but he had 4 main outfits. He has tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He wore a brown watch on his left wrist. Sometimes, he would wear a white labcoat. Debut When he debuted in Season 11, he wore a certain outfit, consisting of a two-colored brown striped polo, khaki pants, brown shoes, and a white lab coat. 8th Grade Adventures Around the 14th Season, he wore a different outfit, which consisted of a light blue button-up shirt with a red tie, a navy blue vest, and the same pants and shoes. Style B In later episodes, his outfits changed a lot, but he was mostly seen wearing one outfit, which consisted of an orange jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. High School Years When he returned in “Chromebook Catastrophe”, His appearance changed again. His hair was slightly longer. He wore a brown cardigan with a white dress shirt underneath, and a plum-colored tie. He maintained his khakis and shoes from his previous outfit. In Franklin Expeditions, he wears this outfit without the cardigan. In “Allison’s Concert 5: The Missing Cat Mystery", he wears a lime green t-shirt with blue jeans. In the third movie, he wears a black polo shirt with black trousers. Advanced Education When he appeared in the Pi Day video featured in "The Utensils are Alive! Bernie and the 5 Stages of Grief!", Mr. Edwards has slicked-back hair, is cleanly shaven, and wears his white labcoat with a gray short-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, and the same brown shoes. This is his current outfit. Gallery JE1.PNG|Mr. Edmonds standing between Mrs. Raffin & Ms. Ahlberg JE3.PNG|In FS Intro Edmonds OS.png|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Edmonds.PNG|High School Years Artwork Edmonds_OS.png Edmonds.png Edwards_AE.png Category:Departed Characters